A Friend , A Foe , Or A Lover
by Naruto the six paths
Summary: Naruto and Jiraiya wen to train Naruto for four years and long story short Tayuya is now a friend or is she still a foe or a lover I don't know you guys have to find out.
1. Chapter 1: a new friend or a old foe

Friend,Foe, Or Lover- Chapter one-a new friend or a old foe

I do not own Naruto or Naruto shippudden.

Naruto woke up next got dress and went to the mirror.

"How can I become a hokage , if i can't bring you back,If I am a real friend no a good friend maybe you won't have left ,Sasuke for give me, I will bring you back, that is why I am leaving the leaf village with Jiraiya to train and bring you back, even if it will kill me" said Naruto.

"Naruto are you ready or do you want to train yourself by looking in the mirror" said Jiraiya.

" I am ready, but don't you ever knock?"said Naruto.

"Well ummm,ya I do, Don't tell me you still going to ear that" said Jiraiya.

"This all I got,remember I am poor" said Naruto

"Well Naruto change into this " said Jiraiya as he hand over red and black pants,shirt ,shoes with blades on them ,coat, gloves with blades on them, and a new head band that is also red and black.

Naruto change into his new pull out a scroll and did a summon jutsu to summon weapions that are color red and black.

"These are also yours you are going to learn couple new fighting styles and jutsus" said Jiraiya.

Naruto put the sword behind his back,put the nud chucks on his left side og his kunais and shurikens in the black and red bag that in on his right side of his hip. he put things to heal him or his team in anoter red black bag on his right side of his leg. he put a red and black staff on his back with his sword and he put his smoke bombs poison gas, and paper bombs in the black and red bag on his left leg .Then they Head saw a cool looking flute it looks like his kyuubi but he was red and saw that Naruto wanto to get it but Naruto didn't have enougth to get.

"I will like to buy that flute sir"said Jiraiya.

"Buy one get the other one free" said the shop keeper as he hand Jiraiya a pair of flutes.

The other flute looks the same as Naruto's new flute but it was purple and pay for both them then hand them to Naruto.

"What do I need the other flute for?ask Naruto.

"Give it to a special lady or sell it I don't care" said Jiraiya.

They pass the forest of death until they heard a scream for and Jiraiya keep running throw the forest of death until they found the girl.

"You,I Know you" said Tayuya.

Naruto and Jiraiya was taking the tree off her.

"Why are you helping me after what did to you and your village?"ask Tayuya.

"You were just following orders,if you want to you can go back to Orochimaru or you can stay with us after you can start to walk by yourself, I can tell that your your legs are broken , with my kekkei genkai your legs will be heal in a week or too until then you will have to stay with us." said Naruto.

Naruto pick Tayuya up and put her on his back and start to carry her.

"Why are you helping me,I help Oroichmaru take your friend and kill the third hokage" ask Tayuya.

"Like I said ,you are just following orders don't you girls ever listen" said Naruto.

She punch Naruto in the head.

"Ow, is that for" ask Naruto.

" Well,no brains you think girls don't listen ,maybe they don't like to listen to you,because you are a nobody, hell your only friend left because of you" said Tayuya.

Naruto got mad at her an drop her and start to walk away.

"Ow, What the hell No brains,Why did you do that for" ask Tayuya.

Jiraiya shook his head and said to himself" This going to be alonggest four years of my life.

Jiraiya went to Tauya and put her on his shoulders.

"You shouldn't said that,Sasuke is closest to him as a family which Naruto never have,He will do anything to bring him back even if it will cost him his life,Naruto didn't use his full power and let his friendship from letting hisself from killing or beating Sasuke so instead he near died from Sasuke,Naruto cares for his friends, if you are his friend then you are his family,so please take it easy on him senice he did save you from dieing."said Jiraiya.

"I will take it easy on him for now but i won't like him." said Tayuya.

Couple hours later they stop to have grab his food then he went to sit by a looks at Naruto and said" sit by us Naruto.

"I am fine after I eat I am going to train on a new jutsus I am inviting for the Hyuga clan,so I can take the fucking seal of Neji and others of his clan memembers that is suffering the same faith as him" said Naruto.

"I said sit by us or you won't learn a jutsu thatthe fourth hokage knows but I can't teach you it but I know a jutsu that will summon a clone of the fourth hokage and he will teach you it but after he teach you it some other jutsus with he will dispear for good heck he might help you with that jutsus that you are working on if i can loan him so of my chakra so he can stay little longer." said Jiraiya.

"A clone what do you mean his clone" ask Naruto.

"Well the fourth and i mix our charka togethere with his clone s it can surive to help me teach anybody I want so what do you say Naruto is it a deal" said Jiraiya.

"Deal" said Naruto.

Naruto sat by Jiraiya, and start to eat then pull herself to Naruto so she can sit by Naruto.

Naruto, I Want to say sorry for saying the things I said to you couple hours ago. said Tayuya.

"It is ok promise me you won't ever say those things to me again."said Naruto.

"I promise, now tell me about that jutsu ,you are triing to make, do you think that it will work on my curseseal mark" ask Tayuya,

"If I can get it work then yes, why you ask don't you want want to keep it when you return to Oroichimaru."ask Naruto.

"Well Kabuto,Sasuke,and Orochimaru came to me,and Orochimaru said I am useless and he will spare my life because I help him get what he want then he left" said Tayuya.

" Well I will get the curse seal mark off you and if you want you can stay with us." said Naruto.

"I want to"said Tayuya.

" Welcome to the crew, now I am going to training you with Naruto after your legs heal."said Jiraiya.

After they ate , Jiraiya pull out a summon scroll and summon a the fourths hokage did the multiple shadow clone jutsu and summon one hundrend and fourty send ten clones with the forth hokage send ten clones to work on his jutsus that he is triing to send ten clones to work on fire jutsus. He send ten clones to work on wind send ten to work on water jutsus. He send ten to work on earth jutus. He send ten to work on lightening send ten to work on ying send ten to work on yang send ten to work on ying-yang send ten to work on on swift send ten to work on chakra send ten to work on throwing kunais and shurikensThe last ten he have them fight him.

"What he can summoning one hundrend clones, I only hear of that jutsus letting you summon at lease ten and how dose he know that jutsus it is an S- Rank jutsu" said Tayuya.

" Well, Naruto gots alot of chakra,and he is good at learning things " said Jiraiya.

"If he wants to learn some thing ,he will find away to learn it for ,example he is triing to learn some new elementals jutsus, so he split his clones in groups and hand them each a scroll." said Jiraiya.

"Dose he do this all the time" ask Tayuya.

" Yes,Because he wants to prove to everybody different from what they say he is"said Jiraiya.

" What do they say he is " ask Tayuya.

" I can't tell you it is up to him when he tell you or when you find out"said Jiraiya.

Naruto clones where getting tired and the fourth hokage taught them all he can teach him but he stills have to work on real Naruto took a break to eat with Jiraiya and Tayuya before wenting back to training with his was time to go to bed so Jiraiya pulla scroll and summon two sleeping bags.

" Umm, I only got two sleeping bags, if I knew we need more I would have brought more, and the next village is forty days away" said Jiraiya.

"Give her mine, I don't get cold easy any ways"said Naruto.

Naruto got up and summon two clones and send them to get some they got back Naruto did the fire style: dreagon breath to light the fire he lay down.

"I can't let you get a cold, seince this is your sleeping bag, you can join mebut if you try any thing, hope to god you can grow another penis No Brains better fact I call whiskers boy" said Tayuya.

"I won't try anything I promise" said Naruto as he join her in his sleeping bag.

"They remind me of Minato and Kushina,only if they can see him now."Jiraiya thought to his self.

Next morning Jiraiya waited for them wake up.

"Hay you two love birds are you guys ready to go after we eat" ask Jiraiya.

"We are no love birds "they both said.

"Dosen'tlook like it to me" said Jiraiya.

Naruto turn his head and saw Tayuya head on his chest as she look up and saw that her head was on his chest.

"I thought I told you to not to try any thing" said Tayuya as they got out of the sleeping bag and start to chase Naruto.

"You the one that had your head on my chest" said Naruto.

"I see that Naruto's kekkei genkai had work." said Jiraiya.

"ya, thank you Naruto,ummm I hope you don't mind sleeping by for awhile like last night, because it was the best sleep I ever have" ask Tayuya.

" Only if you won't try to beat if you wake up with your head on my chest again" said Naruto.

"I won'y" said Tayuya.

"Kid, I see you got yourself a girlfriend" said Kurama.

"No I don't she is just a friend" said Naruto.

"But she wants you to be her mate, belive me I will know because I am the great and power kyuubi" said Kurama.

"Shut up " said Naruto.

""what ever,now leave so I can take a nap." said Kurama as he lay his head on his paws.

"Hay why do you keep doing that ,you did that three times yesterday." said Tayuya.

" Do what"ask Naruto.

"Spacing out and making faces" said Tayuya.

" Um I am thinking about things" said Naruto.

Jiraiya summon two toads and gave them a list to get some things.


	2. Chapter 2: Remembering an old friend 1

friend, foe , or lover- chapter 2 - Remembering an old friend part one

**I am Going to take a vaction from posting because I got alot of tests coming up and the next time I post not one but two or three chapters and post a new book will be on Nov.20 or Day or two after then take care And have a happy thanksgiving.**

I do not own naruto or naruto shippudden.

The toads return with the items Jiraiya told them to get. Jiraiya give her the items , the items are pink, purple, shirt, anbu pants. coat, shoes with spikes, gloves with spikes, and same weapons as Naruto but they were pink and purple. Tayuya had them turn around so she can change. Couple of minutes later she was finish. Then they turn around.

" Lets teach you guys some kenjutsu" said Jiraiya while he pull out two swords.

"Ok Sensei" both said .

"Since Tayuya you can walk again I guess the joke is over lol it wont take us two months to get to the next village, the land of rices fields it will only takes us two days, but after you guys train for fours hours." said Jiraiya.

"Ok Sensei " said Tayuya.

"Ok Sensai" said Naruto.

"Whats Wrong Naruto?" ask Tayuya.

"Nothing lets begin our training." said Naruto as he walk to the tree to grab his sword.

"I can't remember but I Know it got something do with the land of rices fields, if he want us to know he will tell us " said Jiraiya.

"Ok sensei" Tayuya.

Naruto walk to Jiraiya and Tayuya. They both pull out their swords.

"This is call the Lion Strike, it is part of a rare kenjutsu call Lion's Dance of Death " said Jiraiya.

Jiraiya jump in the air and start to spin in the air making a tornado around his body then transfer it to the blade, the tornado turn into a lion as Jiraiya was coming down from the sky, the lion attack the tree that Jiraiya aim at. With that the tree split into four parts.

" Go to a tree and do what I did but first transfer your charka to your arms and legs then jump in the air then transfer that charka to the sword" said Jiraiya.

"OK Sensei" they both said with a shock look to their face.

They both put charka to their arms and legs then jump and start to spin but a tornado didn't show up around them like jiraiya. Naruto made five clones and have them on the jutsu with him. Naruto remember one Menma have taught him to have complete control of your chakra image that your charka is a bird that is flapping it's for first time, Now image it gliding in the sky like it is gliding throw your body. With that Naruto try it one more time but this time when he jump in the air and start to spin, he made the tornado around his body, then he transfer the torando to the sword and made a lion and aimmed at a tree, he killed his clones and cut four trees into four pieces.

"Wow in three hours which took me two weeks to master the move and you made it stronger too and I thought you was going to quit " said Jiraiya.

Naruto put his hand on his head and said " I am Naruto Uzamaki and there is nothing that will ever make me quit even it is to hard."

"Whikers face, how you did that?" ask Tayuya.

" Stop calling me that" yell Naruto.

" What you going to about it, that what I thought." said Tayuya.

" I will be the one to move on to another move of Lion's dance of death while you stay on that move" said Naruto.

" PLease Whiskers face help me, pretty please" said Tayuya with a puppy face.

" Fine" said Naruto.

Naruto start to tell her what Menma have told him, when he was trying to make a wind clone. Tayuya did what Naruto told her to do and she almost have it.

" Well guys, it is time to go , we will make camp when we get half way there." said Jiraiya.

" Ok Sensai" they both said.

Ten hours later...

" We will stop here and make camp , who wants to make dinner?" ask Jiraiya.

"ummm, I don't know how to cook" they both said.

"Ok then we all make our camp and then I start to teach you how to cook" Said Jirayia.

Twenty minutes later, they finish making their camp, Jiraiya pulls out the food summoning scroll. He summon bell peppers, garlic, onions, salt, black pepper, cheese, bacon, ham, honey, apples, ... well lets just say summon alot of food lol. Jiraiya began to teach them how to cook. He gave them books on different kinds food and drinks recipes . When they finish cooking they made a honey roasted ham with side of mix vegetables cover with cheese and bacon, rice, and candy apple cover with peanuts. After they ate their meal, Tayuya and Naruto got in to the sleeping bag and fell to sleep. Jiraiya set up traps ever where before he went to sleep.


End file.
